The One That Got Away
by saritaaa
Summary: Calliope Torres est une femme d'une soixantaine d'années désormais. Elle repense à ses jeunes années en ce jour symbolique.


Callie Torres, femme âgée aujourd'hui de 68 ans, les cheveux blancs, était assise à table, en face de son mari, un célèbre marchand immobilier choisi par son père. Il lui parlait, mais elle ne répondait pas. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui c'était la veille des quarante ans que l'amour de sa vie était partie loin d'ici, et pour toujours. Son homme la sortit de ses pensées, elle se leva alors, et elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lent.

-Que t'arrive-t-il donc?_ lui demanda son mari, sachant après un certain nombre d'années de mariages que cette date-là était particulière pour la vieille dame. Sans réellement le savoir…_

-Rien, tout va bien, l_ui répondit la dame aux cheveux blancs, en essuyant une larme qui perlait aux coins de ses yeux._

Une fois arrivée en haut de son immense demeure, elle déposa ses chaussures dans le dressing, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Un fameux jour, au début de leur relation, elles s'étaient retrouvées chez la blonde, et s'étaient mises à peindre ensemble. La blonde lui avait fait un portrait d'elle qu'elle gardait toujours au fond de sa penderie. Elle le sortit de sa cachette, et passa ses doigts sur la peinture noire séchée depuis un moment déjà. Après ça, elle lui avait montré son portrait d'elle. La blonde fut étonnée de la précision des traits, et se mit à la complimenter sur sa manière de dessiner. La latina, voulant arrêter tout ça, s'approcha de la blonde, et lui peignit une moustache à l'aide de la peinture noire. La blonde se vengea, et ce fut le début d'une bataille de qui lâcherait la première. Elles vivaient une vie de bohème que le père de la brune refusait d'accepter.

Callie fut sortie de sa contemplation par la voix de son vieux mari. Elle ne lui répondit rien, et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Elle sortit les vieilles photos qu'elles avaient prises à l'aide d'un de ces tout nouvel appareil de l'époque, ceux où la photo sortait dès qu'on appuyait sur le déclencheur. Elle tomba doucement sur son lit, et tomba par la même occasion dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds. Malgré les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au bonheur apparent qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble. Elles s'étaient rencontrées un été, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux encore a la faculté. La blonde conduisait une mustang décapotable, et elle emmenait souvent la brune dans des ballades loin de leur fac, faisant que les deux jeunes femmes avaient toutes les deux rater leur première année. Elles avaient eu les mêmes lacunes dans les mêmes matières, pas assez travaillées, selon le père de Callie.

La brune regardait les photos, et tomba sur un cliché d'elles sortant d'une église à Las Vegas. Elles s'étaient mariées sur un coup de tête, en robe coupée aux ciseaux. Chose que le père de notre protagoniste avait eu, une fois de plus, bien du mal a accepté. Puis elles s'étaient rendues à un bal et avaient dansé comme des folles au milieu des personnes âgées qui prenaient leur thé dansant du dimanche après-midi. Au début, ils les regardaient de travers, mais au bout de quelques instants, ils s'y étaient aussi pris au jeu. Elles buvaient, chantaient, dansaient, et criaient "Vive les jeunes mariées!" En rentrant dans leur chambre de motel, elles s'étaient écoulées comme une souche sur le pauvre matelas, qui faillit rompre sous le choc. Elles avaient ri, tels deux femmes déjà bien sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Callie ne se souvenait même pas comment elles avaient fait pour s'unir ce soir-là, mais elles l'avaient bel et bien fait. Ça tenait au cœur de la blonde, de le faire le soir de leur mariage.

Callie se leva et alla enfilé un nuisette. En mettant son peignoir elle passa sa main sur son vieux tatouage, qu'on pouvait voir encore quelque peu malgré sa peau fripée. Le jour où Arizona le lui avait fait, ça lui avait fait si mal qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle et la blonde avait le même, située au même endroit. Il était sur le poignet droit. C'était un cœur, avec leurs deux initiales accolées. On pouvait voir que le tatouage était amateur par le trait. Il n'était pas droit, et leur deux tatouages n'étaient pas semblables. Quoique maintenant, ça ne comptait plus.

Cette nuit-là avait probablement été la plus longue de toujours pour la vieille dame. Normalement, elle ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Mais cette nuit-là, en plus de ne pas dormir, elle ne faisait que ressasser toutes ces idées noires. Elle se leva gentiment, et revoyait sa petite amie partout. Elle lui apparaissait dans son dressing, dans sa salle de bain, dans sa salle à manger. Elle décida alors de se lever et de se rendre jusqu'à l'endroit de son accident. C'était l'aube, le petit matin. Le soleil ne faisait que se lever. Elle s'appuya alors contre la barrière en bois installée depuis qu'Arizona avait eu son accident. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou dire. La blonde était partie après une de leur dispute. Elle roulait furieusement sa mustang, alors que Callie pleurait dans son coin d'atelier. Arizona était entrée dans le fossé, et n'y en est plus jamais ressortie.

La musique résonnait de la voiture de Callie lui résonnait. Et elle pleurait, tout en voyant le spectre d'Arizona se dresser devant elle, et lui sécher ses larmes, tandis que résonnait derrière elle: _" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…''_


End file.
